


The Delicate Bean

by Follow2thedark



Series: Stucky Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow2thedark/pseuds/Follow2thedark
Summary: Bucky flirts with the pretty barista. The barista flirts back, kinda.
Series: Stucky Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The Flirt

Bucky was a simple man. He enjoyed the simple things in life like spending time with his family, working his job as a mechanic, and having a nice strong cup of coffee. 

Luckily for him, he was on his way to the one coffee shop in his neighborhood that made the strongest coffee he's ever had. The Delicate Bean not only had the most powerful brew, but also the CUTEST little barista Bucky had ever seen. 

"Morning Bucky! Same as usual?" Steve, the barista in question, asked pleasantly. His smile brightened the early winter morning like the summer sun. 

"Yes please, maybe add a muffin?" Bucky winked. Steve's pale cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of pink at Bucky's wink. Punching in Bucky's order, he quickly turned to fulfill it. 

Bucky stuffed his hands in the pockets of his navy blue peacoat and waited for his order. Quicker than Bucky liked, his travel cup and muffin were passed over the counter and back into his hands. 

Steve gave him a quick, "Have a good day," the rose blush still staining his cheeks. With a smirk, Buck took his order and walked out of the shop, heading to work. 

It wasn't until he finished his coffee later, that he noticed a number written on the side of the cup in a scrawled, familiar, hand. 

_ God, I hope he comes in again today _ , Steve thought to himself as his last early morning customer left. It was only half-past five, but he knew, just knew, he would be seeing him again. 

Bucky. Steve had no clue what his last name was, yet Steve just knew that the tall man, with the chocolate brown hair, and steely blue eyes was, the  _ most  _ gorgeous, man Steve had ever seen. Everything about Bucky just made him melt inside. 

**_ Ding _ ** . The bell over the door sounding sent Steve's weak heart to flutter more furiously than it's usual palpitations. Swaggering in, looking like a blue-collar GQ model, was the man of Steve's dreams. 

"Morning, Bucky. Same as usual?' Steve asked, a little too cheerfully. 

_Down boy_ , he thought to himself. 

"Yes please," Bucky smirked. "Maybe add a muffin?" He winked like it was a private joke between them. 

Steve's cheeks burned at that wink, his ears heating shamefully. Steve got to making Bucky's order, picking out a chocolate banana muffin for him. He'd probably love those. 

Before passing the order over, Steve scribbled his number onto Bucky's cup. 

"Have a good day," Steve chirped, his blush still burning. And with a smirk, Bucky took his order and went on his way. 

Like he had just run a marathon, Steve couldn't seem to catch his breath. 

It wasn't until later, at home after closing the shop down for the day, that Steve's phone pinged with a notification from an unknown number. 

It read: "Hiya Stevie ;) "


	2. Coffee First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are they now?

Bucky rubs at his eyes groggily and rolls himself from his and Steve's shared bed. Slipping on his boxers, Bucky makes his way towards the kitchen, the bitter smell of coffee filling his lungs and for some strange reason makes his stomach growl. Turning the corner in the hall, Bucky sees Steve, his beautiful husband of 2 years, standing in front of the coffee maker filling the filter with grounds. 

"You making me coffee, doll?" Bucky teases, his voice deep from just waking up.

"You wish," Steve says, pulling the neck of Bucky's t-shirt higher from where if fell off his shoulder. Bucky admired the view of Steve's lithe body, swallowed up by Bucky's t-shirt, only his little thighs visible. 

Bucky walks forward and presses himself against Steve's back, hooking his chin over Steve's shoulder.   
  


"Aww don't be like that, doll." Bucky kisses the side of Steve's neck, leading up to his ear. He smiles when he feels the chills running over Steve's skin. "Why don't you come back to bed, sweetheart." Bucky kisses that spot just behind Steve's ear.

"Coffee first." Steve grumbles playfully. 

"Whatever you say, doll. Whatever you say." 


End file.
